This present invention relates generally to ferrous fastener starters and ferrous object locators, specifically fastener starters used to hold fasteners in place before affixing, specifically affixing by hammering or screwing in place, concurrently to such magnetic object locators used in attracting to nail/screw heads hidden from sight by paint and/or plaster, specifically one tool that does both jobs.